


Such sweetness

by gutterfortunecookie



Series: Sunday Smut Spotlight [3]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Blindfolds, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Food Play, Light Bondage, Sensation Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:58:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3537083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutterfortunecookie/pseuds/gutterfortunecookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An innocent night with a blindfold ends up messy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such sweetness

**Author's Note:**

> My submission for SSS:Take it to the limit

"That is certainly something to celebrate but are you absolutely sure?" I hold onto the tie hanging from his neck as he sit nervous next to me. "Now that you tell me, I'm almost scared to be rough with you."

"I would start first but I'm sure you would like this more and you don't have to worry so much. You're always so gentle. I just want to change it up this once and if you don't want to we can forget this whole conversation."

"Okay, fine," he sighs. "But not the _whole_ conversation."

"We can get this out of the way now, that way we know what we like later on. Just get all the roughness over with now."

I giggle as I straddle him on the couch, pulling loose at the tie. Tom yanks it away as I bit my lip in anticipation. I pull the tie from around his neck and run my thumb over the fabric. This was going to be fun.

The wider part of the tie covered his eyes as waved my hand in front of him.

"Anything?"

He pulled to tie lower and fixed his brow so that it was comfortable.

"Better now. So what now, Darling."

"Spoilers," I purr in my best River Song voice as I take his hand.

"Mmm, we could just stay here you know, on the couch while I listen to you talk. You could get me hard just by reading Shakespeare."

"Yeah, right. It took me three years to understand Romeo and Juliet. Why not a little J. R. Ward?"

"Too much plot, not enough vampire sex."

"Okay, Mister Picky."

His hands caress my thighs as he moans.

"We really could just stay here and you can tease me all night long."

I pin his hands under my knees as they press into the couch, I lean forward to him as my breasts caress his chest with our shirts seperating us. I bring my lips closer to his ear as I sigh.

"Now that would be way... too... easy." I make sure each word takes a single breath as he tries to free his hands. "Besides I wanted to do something with you that I've always dreamed of."

"Care to share with me, Darling?"

"Take my hand and I'll do better than share."

He smiles as I lead him from the couch and into the kitchen. I pull a chair from the table and place it in front of him.

"We're in the kitchen."

"That's right."

"Oh, I think I know where this is going."

"There is a chair in front of you. Grab the back with the seat facing away from you."

He obeys me as I rummage through the kitchen cabinets and try to finds things that will make this a fun night. I only find Nutella but the fridge proved successful as I find maraschino cherries, strawberries and some whipped cream. I giggle in delight as I pull the mystery bowl from the bottom shelf and place my findings on the counter.

"You seemed pleased with my shopping choices for today."

"Yeah or else I would have had to have gotten creative."

"Am I to stand here all night? What are you up to?"

I dip a strawberry into the open Cool Whip and kneel into the seat.

"I'm just making a snack. Want some?" He shakes his head. "Lean forward and find it."

I place the stem of the strawberry in my mouth and offer it to him as he blindly nibbles at the small fruit. His tongue works around my whipped cream covered lips as he drags the rest away by his teeth and spits out the stub to the floor. His tongue finds the strawberry juice that trickles down my neck as he licks it clean.

"Can I have more?"

"You will, Thomas. Just keep your hands on the chair and I'll make you a little something sweet."

I turn down the lights in the kitchen and close the blinds as I slowly make my way to the island top in the middle of the kitchen. I strip completely naked as I climb silently on top of the counter.

"What's running through your mind right now, Tom?"

He fidgets at the chair.

"I think you may just feed me and send me on my way."

"No, I'll make sure you're fed. I wouldn't want you to go to bed hungry."

"I'd rather eat you out than a simple fruit salad."

"That's a shame," I say flinging my panties in his face. He grabs them and brings them to his nose as he moans, pushing them into his pants pocket. "I'm already done. Come on over to the counter."

My back hits the cold countertop as Tom's carefully walks into island, his hands brace the counter.

"What are you up to?"

"Lean your head down and to the right. Keep your mouth open."

He does and finds a strawberry on my stomach, he grins into my skin he pushes the fruit against my skin, nibbling and licking away the juice.

"I have a feeling there's more," he moans as he tries lowering himself down my body.

"Ah, ah," I warn. "You're still not finished before you make it there."

"So there _is_ more."

"Mmm hmm. Hands on the counter, you can only find the rest using your tongue."

"And the blindfold stays on?"

"...and the blindfold stays on. Are you the least bit curious at what the rest of me tastes like? I promise to tell you when you finished."

He chuckes as he finds the Nutella patches on my ribs. He takes his time finding the treats I've placed on my body. A dab of whipped cream on my shoudlers, the pool of cherries at my navel and the trail of sliced strawberries and Cool Whip covering my breasts.

Every lick is devoted to my breasts as the juices disappear on his tongue. All the attention makes me sqeeze my thighs together so that the finale doesn't spill everywhere. My back arches to offer him the last bit of fruit from my cleavage. When he's finished, I prop myself up on my elbow, we're both panting as his hands shake, gripping the countertop to keep control. I swing my shins over the edge to keep my legs closed. He licks his lips with a smack.

"Please tell me that wasn't it."

"No, sir. You can start where you wanted now but I have to stay where I am or else it'll ruin the surprise. You can use your hands now, if you want."

He hovers to my stomach, inhaling sharply over my mound.

"Chocolate," he purrs.

"Go lower. Have a taste," I whisper as I bite my lip.

His fingers travel down to the small pool between my legs as he laughs, bringing them to his lips and tasting.

"You found the chocolate pudding."

"I did, Thomas and it's all yours."

I shudder as his tongue lifts away generous amounts of pudding as his tongue probes further, flicking at my clit as I fight to keep my legs closed. He finishes again, leaving me bare and sticky from the spit. His chocolate covered lips leave a wet trail of kisses until our lips meet. Thomas pulls me close as I rip the tie from him, looking into the deep blue hooded eyes.

"We need to use that tie more."

"I agree," I moan into his neck.

I regret my answer when he covers my eyes with the same tie. I feel immobile, not sure of what to do.

"Stay here," he whispers as my licks the base of my neck.

He returns, setting a glass besides me. Ice clinks to the sides of the glass as I wait. He slips his hand between my knees, parting them slowly as his hands wander up to my core.

"Lie back."

I hear him pull the chair closer as he snakes one arm around my thigh.

"That was delicious but I fear you've left me quite thirsty."

I gasp as I feel a wet trickle fall down my lower lips. Thomas quickly licks and slups at me, making sure nothing is wasted. The aroua of his Jameson fills my nose as I moan. A few more drops of the whiskey dip from me as he savors my clit again. My hands grab for his hair as he refuses to move them.

"You're simply thirst quenching."

The ice shifts in his glass again and I feel his dripping fingers enter me as the freezing Jameson teases my spot while I moan. I wish I could have seen the look on his face, the satisfying grin as his fingers covered in whiskey made me cry out for him.

His fishes out the small melted piece of ice from his drink as I shudder, jumping when the ice slowly traces my clit. I hear the ice crush between his teeth. He coaxes me wetter, pouring the Jameson more and more until I'm sure I can't take it anymore. Thomas lays a kiss to my stickly thigh.

"Here," he says as me pulls me up.

I whine at him as he brings the glass up to my lip.

"Have this."

The first sip burns but I can taste my wetness mixed in as I moan louder. I know he's smiling, finishing the glass in one gulp. He pulls me down from the counter as I'm pushed over the edge of the kitchen table with only my breasts touching the wood. He wraps something around my wrists to hold them together.

I reach down to grab him but he catches my wrists and pushes my chest harder into the table.

"No, no. Now it's my turn to try something I've wanted to do. Pick a word."

" _Nutella_."

I gasp feeling his wet tongue flatten itself between my open legs. He stops and lifts himself from the table, I turn my head so my good ear can pick up on what he may be doing. He returns setting something on the table. I can feel his pants rub up against me so I push my hips back, catching him off guard as he moans. I hear a smack and jump at his hand, leaving my skin hot.

"I'll have none of that, Mrs. Hiddleston," he hisses into my ear. A soft menacing laugh is heard with the zip of his pants as the tip of his erection pushes against my core. "Then again, I'm dying to give you what you crave so badly."

He kicks my feet further apart as his head pushes in. His hand keeps me down to the table as I pull at my bonds, I wanted to brace the table but he wasn't having any of that. With a few more pushes, I feel his hips grind into me.

"You want more?"

"Yes," I whine as I feel something cool fall to my back. His thrusts are slowly and aching at first as I try to keep my hips in the air to him. They grow wild and careless as his tongue covers my back.

"Here," he hisses as his hips refuse to slow. I feel his fingers at my lips. They open, being forced wider as I suck on the whipped cream with myself lingering on his skin. This had to be the best idea we've had. The coil in my stomach tightly painfully.

"Oh god," I cry out, filling myself getting close.

"Not yet, just a bit longer."

I do what I can as he sucks what whipped cream is left at my neck. His arm lifts me, taking my breast into his hand as he growls.

"Cum now."

I scream his name as his teeth suck softly into my shoudler. He groans into my back as he fills me, more wetness dripping down the inside of my thighs. He unties me and leans me into his chest. He pulls off the blindfold as we break into a laughing fit.

"So who's idea was that?"

"That was... fuck," I pant, still trying to catch my breath.

"We are definitely using a blindfold more."

He carries me to the bathroom as he starts the shower. The steam clings to the sweat and dried juices on my skin.

"Was there anything that you wanted to try?"

"Well..." He pauses for a brief moment as he strips himself. "There was a thing or two but we'd have to go shopping for that. You did so well being bound. Tomorrow, I want to hear how loud you can scream."

"Baby steps, Thomas," I warn with a giggle as I step under the hot water.

Thomas follows, placing a tender kiss on my lips as they go lower, stopping at my stomach.

"Baby steps, indeed," he smiles into my stomach as he washes the Nutella stains from my skin.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler: If you didn't catch on, Mrs. Hiddleston find out she's pregnant.
> 
> I DO WHAT I WANT!!


End file.
